The Return of Spiderman
by Heartless-Sayan
Summary: Takes place after TASM2. It has been 3 years since Gwen died. Harry escapes from Ravencroft. Will Spiderman return to stop him? New villians added.
1. Harry Escapes

It has been 3 years since Gwen died. 3 years since she died in the clock tower. 3 years since my web failed to save her. 3 years since I battled Harry. 3 years since Spiderman stopped appearing in New York City. 3 years since Peter Parker has been grieving over her death. 3 years.

It is the year 2017. Peter Parker lives with his aunt in their house. He has stopped being Spiderman for 3 years, thinking that putting on the mask will only endanger his loved ones even more. For 3 years, he has been working as a pizza delivery guy. But his salary wasn't enough to pay for their bills. Aunt May had started working as a nurse to help pay for their bills. Crime had increased drastically in New York. People, and even the police, always awaited for the arrival of Spiderman but he never did. The city was not as safe as before.

One day when he returned from work, he saw his Aunt May watching the television with a look of horror on her face. He glanced at the television and read the screaming news headlines "Harry Osborn a.k.a. The Green Goblin escapes from Ravencroft!". The scene showed Harry blowing up cars at Times Square. Aunt May noticed Peter behind her and turned around. "Oh, Peter! I didn't realise you returned. Go and change. I'll prepare dinner,"said Aunt May, getting up from the couch.

Peter went to his room thinking about Harry. How did he manage to escape? Will he come after me? Once he reached his room, he noticed a thumbdrive on his bed. It was the thumbdrive which contained Gwen's graduation speech. He never got around to watching it. But now, his mind was telling him that this was the perfect time to watch it. Now or never. He sat down at his desk and fired up his laptop and plugged the thumbdrive. After what seemed like eternity, he clicked on the file and it began playing.

"It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too. There will be days where you feel all alone and that's when hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets or how lost you feel, you most promise me that you will hold on to hope. Keep it alive! We have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you is to become hope.. People need that. And even if we fail... what better way is there to live? As we look around here today at all the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye but we will carry a piece of each other into everything we do next. To remind us of who we are and if we were meant to be. I've had a great 3 years with you. I'll miss you all very much."

Peter had a nagging thought in his mind. Harry was attacking New York City, endangering people's lives. There was no one to save them. It was time for Spiderman to return.


	2. I'm Sorry

Harry Osborn was hovering on his glider and throwing pumpkin bombs at arriving police cars. People around him were cowering in fear. Some were running away, screaming. He was enjoying himself.

Just then he heard some people standing about 2km away from him chanting. His hearing was bad and he could not understand their words. He flew closer and heard one word that froze him with fear. Spidey. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and called softly "Harry." He turned around and came face to face with his old friend and new enemy. Spiderman.

Looking at him reminded Harry about a event 3 years ago. When Peter refused to give him Spiderman's blood and betrayed him. The fight between them replayed in his mind. Harry's blood began to boil and he screamed, "You! Spiderman! Or should I say Peter Parker?".Harry chuckled. "Harry, I've come here to apologise to you. I'm sorry for not giving you my blood. I wanted to protect you. I cared for you. I….," said Spiderman. "Cared for me? You. Cared, For. Me. If you cared for me, you would have given me your blood! You wouldn't have betrayed me!". With that Harry flew towards him with his sharp nails. Peter's spider-sense started tingling and he moved out of the way. But Harry swerved and came after him. It was a game of dodge. When Peter tried to keep out of Harry's way, Harry would come right back at him.

Peter decided to take this fight to the skies and shot his web at a nearby building and swung away. Harry just chased him on his glider, at full speed.

As Peter swung through alleys and buildings, he just couldn't shake Harry off. He thought about where he could bring him when Harry caught hold of Peter around his neck and started strangling him. Peter tried prying off his arm but Harry's grip was like steel. Peter repeatedly smacked his side against a wall, hoping to injure Harry. And he succeeded. Harry lost his grip and almost fell of his glider. Peter shouted "Please Harry. I said I'm sorry. We don't have to fight. If it makes you happy, I'll do whatever you want." Peter regretted saying the last sentence. Harry screamed right back at him" Do whatever I want eh? I want to kill you!". Harry charged at Peter again and Peter swung into the air. After a while of playing dodge, Peter realized he was back the clock tower where Gwen had died. He stopped and turned around to look at Harry. Harry too had stopped and realized where they were. He had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Gwen died here, didn't she?" Harry said. Peter was shocked by his outburst and didn't know what to say. "I killed her, right? She was everything to you." Peter started getting flashbacks about Gwen. The first time she had talked to him, when he turned up at her fire escape after getting injured, at Captain Stacy's funeral, in the classroom hallways, at the graduation, when she turned up to help him defeat Electro, when she died. "I'm sorry, Peter." Peter looked up at Harry. Harry had changed. Gone was the veins protruding from his forehead, the sharp nails, the goblin-shaped ears. He looked like the Harry he knew before he turned into a goblin. But he was still standing on his glider. "Harry?" called Peter. "Yes, Peter. I'm sorry for everything. I should have understood that you were only trying to protect me. I killed Gwen and I'm sorry."

1


	3. Best of Friends

Aunt May was sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands. Where had Peter gone? She had prepared his dinner and called him several times to come down but he did not. So she went up to his room only to find no one inside and the window wide open. Just then the door rang. She stood up and opened the door and what she saw shocked her brain to the core. Peter was standing in the doorway with the Spiderman costume on but without the mask. Beside him…..Harry Osborn. Aunt May gasped. "I know this is a shock for you, Aunt May. Calm down. Harry is not our enemy anymore."

Aunt May stammered"But…but…". Peter sat Aunt May down on the couch and explained everything to her.

6 months later.

Peter & Harry were working at Oscorp. After that incident, Harry had pleaded with the Oscorp scientists and they created a serum for him which cured him of his goblin illness. But he could transform back to the Green Goblin whenever he wanted. Harry was Oscorp's owner and boss and Peter was the head scientist in the biology department, taking over Curt Conners. Harry & Peter now where the best of friends. Crime in New York City was now very low, thanks to the city's 2 new heroes: Spiderman & Green Goblin. They had made a promise to protect the city from anyone kind of danger. The board of directors of Oscorp approved of Harry staying as Green Goblin only if he used his powers in a positive way.

Aunt May had gotten over her shock knowing that her only nephew was Spiderman and his best friend was still Harry. What she worried now was whether Peter would ever find true love again.

1


	4. Mary Jane

Peter was working late at Oscorp that day. He needed to complete Curt Conner's research on growing limbs in order to cure him. When he had finished, it was 2am. He decided to walk back home. He was too tired to patrol the city today.

As we neared his house, he heard shouting and yelling in the house beside his. Mary Jane and his dad. Who the hell argues at 2am in the morning? Peter never really talked to MJ. He thought that doing this might mean betraying Gwen but his aunt would always tell him to move on. Aunt May sometimes would arrange dates for Peter but not one date lasted for 5 minutes. His thoughts were only Gwen, Gwen and Gwen. But now he had finally decided to move on. He shook his head and unlocked his front door. Aunt May was asleep. She had left a note on the fridge telling him that his dinner was in the oven. After a very late dinner, he finally went to sleep.

The next day, he woke up to the ringing of the door. Aunt May was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe she left for work," he thought. He opened the door to find Mary Jane. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a mini skirt.

MJ: Hey Tiger, could I borrow some sugar? We ran out.

Peter: Uh yeah sure. Come in.

0


End file.
